


pink lemonade?

by superglasspiano



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, YES this is stupid and cliche YES its cute and sugary YES thats the point, awtto nation this ones for you, fruit jokes, in other words i think im hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superglasspiano/pseuds/superglasspiano
Summary: introducing: Otto, the hot barista! and Awsten, the new (soon to become a regular) customer!
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	pink lemonade?

**Author's Note:**

> so APPARENTLY there's no awtto coffeeshop AUs yet?? wtf????? 
> 
> anyways kindly imagine Otto with his hair in a bun thanks mwah

The first thing Otto notices about the guy is his hair. Customers come in with dyed hair all the time, of course. Otto’s seen red hair and blue hair and yellow hair--but rarely all three at once. There’s no line in the tiny coffee shop, but the guy stands back from the counter to read the menu on the wall behind. He turns his head slightly, revealing the little hearts dyed on the side of his head.  _ That’s sweet,  _ Otto thinks, and grins to himself.

Then the guy steps toward the counter, looking Otto in the eye, and the second thing Otto notices is that he’s  _ drop-dead gorgeous. _

_ Fuck. _

“What can I get for you?” Otto asks, digesting the butterflies that have materialized in his stomach. 

“Um.” The guy’s eyes dart to the menu for a split second. Back to Otto. Then, “Sorry, I’ve never been here before, I don’t know what I like yet.”

Otto nods. “No problem, take your time.” Then, remembering he’s sampled everything on the menu (plus a handful of “secret” options) more than once, “Or I can help you figure it out, if you like?”

The guy smiles. “That’d be great.” 

“Alright.” Otto glances at the menu to remind himself what drinks he makes every day, which ones he likes, which ones he doesn’t. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, one hundred percent.”

Otto chuckles. “Sweet?” 

The guy nods. “But not... _ too  _ sweet, y’know?”

Otto does know. “Flavouring? There’s vanilla, caramel, mint, a couple kinds of fruit…”

“Hmm…” The guy’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Something fruity, I think.” And then he  _ winks.  _

“Alright.” Otto laughs, and the guy looks so incredibly pleased with himself, Otto almost leans across the counter and kisses him right there. But no--this isn’t some fanfiction fantasy. This is  _ real life _ at his  _ job _ and he has a coffee to make. Gathering himself, he asks, “Can I get a name for your order?” 

The guy looks around. “There’s like, no one here.”

“Someone might come in?” Fine, it’s a cheap ruse to find out the guy’s name, but at least Otto can tell himself it’s just part of his job. Which it is....when he’s handling multiple orders at once.

“Austin,” the guy says. “With a ‘w’ instead of a ‘u’ and an ‘e’ instead of ‘i’.”

“A-w-s-t-e-n?” Otto spells. 

Awsten smiles. “Yep.” 

Otto writes it on the side of a cardboard cup. “One fruity coffee for Awsten coming right up.” Awsten laughs at that, and Otto tells him, “If you get yourself a table I’ll bring it over to you.” 

Awsten sits at one of the tall tables by the window, where he’s silhouetted by the light. Otto keeps glancing over his shoulder to look at him--his elbows are on the table, and he’s wrapped his ankles around the legs of the stool, dirty white converse resting a few inches above the floor. Mostly he looks out the window, but when Otto turns away from the coffeemaker again, Awsten’s staring directly at him. He catches Otto looking. Grins. Waves.

The coffee is almost ready when Geoff comes back from his break. “Who’s the cute guy?” he asks, leaning toward Otto. 

“ _ Stop staring _ ,” Otto hisses.

Geoff laughs. Says, “Okay, okay.” Looks curiously at Awsten for another second before turning his gaze to Otto and nodding.

Otto ignores him--and his knowing look--and takes the coffee over to Awsten’s table. “Ta-daaa,” he says, setting it down. 

“Thanks.” Awsten picks up the cup. “You spelled my name right.” Then, before Otto can say  _ of course _ , he adds, “Hardly instagrammable.” 

“Shame,” Otto chuckles. 

Awsten laughs and takes a sip. “ _ Fuck  _ that’s good.”

“Good. Glad you like it.” Otto can feel Geoff’s eyes on his back, watching, and he knows there is a don’t-get-fired-for-flirting-with-a-customer-and-also-practice-safe-sex speech waiting for him when he gets back behind the counter. 

“I  _ do _ . I’m coming back here every day,” Awsten declares. “Y’all’ve got it all--good coffee...” There’s clearly more to the list, but he trails off, staring at Otto. Takes another long sip. “What do you call this? I wanna be able to get it again.”

Otto shrugs. “I kind of made it up just now?”

“For me?”

“Yeah. Guess that means you get to name it.”

“Huh. Alright.” Awsten grins. “How about...pink lemonade?”

Otto splutters. “It’s not-”

“Hey, man, you said.” 

Otto has to admit he did. “Alright, I’ll add it to the secret menu.”

“Tight.” He takes another sip. Then, “I haven’t paid-”

“It’s on me,” Otto says. 

Awsten returns his smile. “Oh. Okay. Alright. Cool. Good shit.” Another sip. A glance at the clock on the wall. “ _ Shiiiiiiit  _ I’m gonna be late.” He stands up. “I have to go, like,  _ now, _ but I am definitely coming back tomorrow--you work tomorrow, right?”

Otto nods. “Yeah, I’ll be here.”

“Thank god,” Awsten says, running out of the shop in a whirlwind of lateness. As the door closes behind him, he calls, “Tomorrow! I’ll come back!”

Otto smiles after him. He really hopes he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and/or kudos and i'll luv you foreverrrrrrr :P


End file.
